Sugar and Spice
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles and Daphne are overwhelmed with happiness by a new addition in their lives. Based on a scene from "Rooms With A View"


**A/N: Thanks to Kristen3 for suggesting I write a story on this sweet scene from "Rooms with a View." **

Niles sat in the hospital waiting room, fighting the urge to rise from his chair and pace the cold, hard floor. If it wasn't for the sweet little angel sleeping against his shoulder, he would have done just that.

But he couldn't blame her. They'd been waiting here for hours and it was well past her bedtime. And yet, here they were still waiting for any sort of news from the doctor on Daphne's condition.

Her pregnancy had been difficult and the memory of the pain she'd experienced the night before brought tears to his eyes.

It wasn't fair for someone as gentle and caring as his goddess to be in so much physical distress. And he could only imagine the emotions that were swirling inside of her. If they were anything like his, it was tearing her to pieces.

But Daphne was insistent that everything was fine. However, after her pain had gone on for far too long, he'd driven her to the hospital in a state of panic.

He'd wanted to leave his eldest daughter Grace with Ronee and Martin but when they arrived at the Montana, Grace realized what was happening. The thought of her parents leaving crushed her and she was such an emotional wreck that the sight of her distraught face broke Niles heart.

So here he sat, with Grace cradled beneath his arm, and he was more afraid than he'd ever been in his life.

The tears he blinked back were a long time coming; for he'd wanted to cry each time Daphne expressed pain. And even more so when the doctor made him leave the delivery room; explaining that due to the circumstances it was best that he stay with his daughter.

"Dr Crane?"

At the sound of his name, Niles looked up filled with both fear and relief to see the doctor standing before him.

"What's wrong? I-Is Daphne-."

The doctor smiled. "Mrs. Crane is doing just fine. Would you and your daughter like to come meet the newest member of your family?"

"Of course but-."

"You have a daughter."

Niles heart swelled with pride. "I-I have a new daughter?"

The nurse smiled at his surprised expression.

"Follow me and I'll take you to see your wife."

Gently he nudged his sleeping angel awake and kissed her forehead. "Let's go and see Mommy, okay?"

Grace raised her head and looked sleepily at her father. "Mommy?"

"Come on, Grace. We have a surprise for you!"

Grace took her father's hand and together they walked though the hallway until they came to an open door.

The instant Niles saw his wife, new tears formed in his eyes.

"Niles..." Daphne said, reaching for her husband.

Niles leaned down to kiss her tenderly, taking great care to avoid putting any pressure on her delicate stomach.

"Grace, have you been a good girl?"

The little girl nodded as Niles scooped her into his arms. "She's always a good girl, aren't you my angel?"

There was a soft knock on the door and the nurse walked in, carrying the most beautiful baby that Niles had ever seen. Gently she placed the sleeping baby into Daphne's arms.

"This is your new little sister." Niles said to Grace, who was mesmerized by the bundle of joy that her mother was holding.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Daphne asked; her voice heavy with emotion.

Niles kissed her once more. "How could she not be beautiful, with you as her mother?"

"What's her name?"

At Grace's question, Niles and Daphne looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh, in all the excitement, I guess we hadn't really thought of a name." Niles replied.

"Grace what do you think your sister's name should be?" Daphne asked.

"Grace, Mommy!" Grace answered cheerfully.

Niles laughed. "But that's your name! Why don't we give your sister her own name?"

"Did you have any suggestions, Niles?"

"Well, actually I was thinking that we could call her Elizabeth; after your Grammy Moon."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. "Oh Niles... Thank you."

"I love you, my angel." Niles said as Niles kissed Elizabeth's soft cheek.

"That's lovely, Niles." Daphne said in a quivering voice.

"Actually I was talking to you." Niles said, accepting another kiss from his wife.

Elizabeth began to cry softly, and Daphne put her into her father's waiting arms, amazed when the crying ceased almost instantly.

"I think she just wanted her daddy."

As soon as Elizabeth was in his arms, the tears that Niles had been holding back spilled onto his cheeks.

"I can hardly believe this moment is real." He said.  
Daphne reached for Niles' hand, lacing her fingers through his. "I can hardly believe it meself."

When he spoke again there was an unmistakable quiver in Niles' voice.

"I never dreamed that one day I'd be standing here with the three most beautiful girls in the world?"

"And we have the most handsome man in the world right here with us." Daphne added.

As Niles looked embraced his wife and his two daughters; amazed at their beauty, he knew that life couldn't possibly get any sweeter.

**THE END**


End file.
